


Jealousy in the Bookstore

by spi11ed_milk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: Alex didn’t expect getting a new job at a bookstore would affect his love life, but it didn’t take long for him to realize how wrong he could be.His plan to get the man?Step one: flirtStep two: make him jealousStep three: Alex hadn’t planned that far, but his research was based on some pretty solid fanfic, so he was confident!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ok, m’y first work in this fandom! Please don’t judge too harshly! I’m using this fic to deal with my feelings for a guy I work with so… this’ll be fun.

Alex had been working at Books For Days for two weeks when he realized he might have a crush on his coworker, John. It should’ve dawned on him sooner, like maybe when he started having dreams about the boy nearly every night. Or maybe when the only topic he could think of to talk about is what John said at work that was totally hilarious. 

In Alex’s defense, he hadn’t had a crush on anyone in a long time. He had almost forgot that he was capable of that when John strolled into his life. Alex had definitely forgot what it felt like to have a crush on someone. 

The realization came when John stood right behind Alex as he checked out a customer. The way John’s body heat made Alex’s heart beat faster than it ever had and the way his stomach turned pleasantly and the thought of being near him made a ding go off in his head. He was completely doomed. 

A week and some pining later, Alex had his first closing shift with John. They talked a lot, since it was a slow day and they’re the only two working. 

Alex made a joke about one of his asshole ex’s and John laughed and followed with his own joke about his own asshole ex. Then, they talked about shows they loved, which quickly got them on the topic of Criminal Minds. 

“I binge watch Criminal Minds so much, I love it,” John raved with a large smile on his sweet, handsome face. God, Alex just wanted to kiss his soft lips and hold him close. 

“Spencer Reid gives me life,” Alex laughed. “It’s one of my favorite shows.” It didn’t hurt that both Reid and John had the long, messy hair he loved so much. 

John glanced around the store and, upon seeing no one was there, smiled mischievously at Alex. 

“Wanna watch Criminal Minds while no one’s here,” John asked, excitement lacing his voice. Alex, of course, agreed. How could he not? Watching Criminal Minds alone in a bookstore was basically his dream date. 

John and Alex sat close together and picked a random episode. Occasionally, John would shift and his knee would brush Alex’s, making his heart explode. Alex was so tempted to run his fingers through John’s long hair and snuggle up close. 

“Do you prefer Spencer’s hair long or short,” John asked at one point during the episode. Alex gave a longer look at John’s own longer hair before answering. 

“Definitely long,” Alex said. He could have sworn he saw a light blush dance across John’s cheeks. It made Alex’s heart swell. 

Closing time came much too soon for both of them. They laughed together at some joke and walked into the chilly night together. Alex gave one more mournful glance in John’s direction before climbing in his car. 

Alex needed to do something about this crush and soon. He would devise a plan sure to get John to notice him. First step: flirt.


	2. Step one: Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to flirt with John.

Alex maybe had the stupidest idea for step one of his plan. He would try to “break the touch barrier”-according to Buzzfeed-anyway he could. 

That’s how, at 1:38pm on a Friday, Alex found himself arm wrestling John. Alex was scrappy and stronger than he looked, but so was John. It didn’t take either long to realize they were stuck at a stalemate. 

Alex took a second to gaze in John’s deep brown eyes and felt his face grow red. There faces were so close together, Alex could almost feel John’s breath on his face. This distracted Alex long enough John was able to pin his arm to the counter. 

“I win,” John said softly with a sweet smile on his face. 

Alex slowly and regretfully pulled his hand from John’s, glancing down then back up to his eyes. He felt quite proud of himself when he saw a light blush dance across the other boy’s cheeks. 

“You win this round, but just you wait,” Alex said. “Just you wait.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure,” John laughed. 

A customer came in and interrupted their teasing, much to Alex’s displeasure. He took the time to brainstorm more ideas. There was always the fun little pick up lines, and he could do some book themed ones since they worked at a bookstore. Alex decided to try his luck with his personal favorite. 

“Hey, are you a library book? Cuz I’m checking you out,” Alex said while gazing John up and down. Maybe it wasn’t his best attempt because John immediately started laughing. His laugh alway made Alex a little breathless, but this time he was slightly dejected. Sure, pickup lines probably aren’t the way to go with John and he should’ve realized that but still. 

He would try a different route. 

“What’s your perfect date idea,” Alex asked John. It was random and maybe would be too obvious, but Alex wanted to know. 

“Easy, Olive Garden, bookstore, observatory, nice kiss at the end,” John said simply. It sounded amazing to Alex. He could imagine holding John’s hand as they ate breadsticks and looked at books and learned about the stars. Anything with John sounded amazing. “What about you?”

“Anything with the right person,” Alex told John more wistfully than he intended. John gave him a lingering look with something, Alex wanted to think it was love, in his eyes. 

Did that count as completing step one? Alex wasn’t sure, but it seemed like John was very receptive so far. He almost didn’t want to move on to step two. 

Time to call in Thomas Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was… not my best work. Oops. Next chapter coming before Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Next chapter should be up Monday or sometime soon!!


End file.
